


you don't have to suffer alone

by CastielTheAngel



Series: Klance Writing Event [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (is this one of my favorite Lances? i think yes), Comfort/Angst, Crying Lance (Voltron), Drabble, KWE, Kissing, Klance Writing Event, Langst, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Third Person, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielTheAngel/pseuds/CastielTheAngel
Summary: "Pull me in for a kiss."In which Lance is sad, and Keith is there for him.





	you don't have to suffer alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a thirteen-week-long Klance writing event on the Voltron Amino! Every Friday from last week (which I missed...) up until 2/9/18 (Feb 9th, 2018), those who choose to participate can post stories/drabbles that match with each Friday's prompt.
> 
> [Check it out](https://voltron-legendary-defenders.aminoapps.com/page/blog/klance-writing-event/0P7j_BvIkuJJB3XVdLRZXWDD6Rk2v7RNJ1) on the Voltron Amino!
> 
> It seems really fun! I don't know if I'll do every Friday, but I'm definitely looking forward to a few prompts in particular!

          Keith remains wordless as Lance’s rambling ceases. He doesn't know how to respond. What could he possibly say to make any of this better? Keith can’t take Lance back to Earth, can't show him his family, can't rid him of the internal pain that must wrench his heart and turn it inside–out each sleeping and waking moment.

          Lance looks as if he's about to cry, eyes glassy and rimmed in a pale red that Keith can just barely make out in the dim lighting. Keith can feel his throat tightening, choking him up as a cough would.

           _Don't cry, don't cry, **please** don't cry–_

          He can hardly stand the idea of tears rolling down the soft, flushed, freckled cheeks of the boy sitting silently before him. But it's going to happen, it's happening.

          Lance turns his head away and Keith's chest aches. It's a deep, simmering burn that increases intensity as he notices every little detail. As he notices the Red Paladin’s shoulders trembling, notices the tiny hitches of Lance’s breath as he takes a few vain attempts at swallowing down his tears and bottling the hurt away.

          Keith’s arms are moving before his brain can catch on, reaching to tug Lance into a warm embrace against his side. He can't let go by the time he’s realized what he’s done, that would make it even more awkward.

          Except that's the thing. It's not awkward.

          It's only awkward inside Keith’s head, but it isn't awkward to Lance, who’s already latched his arms around Keith’s waist and buried his face into the boy’s cloth–clad neck.

          So Keith leaves his own arms in place, rubbing circles into Lance’s back to let him know that it's okay to cry as the boy wilts against him.

          It's bound to be uncomfortable, in more ways than one. Keith knows his Blade armor must be hard against Lance’s body, as he’s only wearing the black bodysuit that would normally lie beneath Paladin armor. The boy’s gasping sobs sound borderline painful, too. Keith can feel every heave of Lance’s chest against him, every quake of the Paladin’s torso and his trembling fingers on the small of Keith’s back were his armor doesn't reach.

          They remain in that position for what seems like hours. They just sit there…

          Lance had stopped crying a few moments prior. The only sound Keith registers now is the boy’s breathing. It’s not calm, nor is it sporadic. There's no set rhythm that remains. It’s almost melodic, in a way.

          It’s the first time Keith has seen Lance–  
           _really seen him._

          Yes, of course Keith realizes that Lance is a human being, by the literal definition. But he’d never taken the time to really look at him, see him, or understand him. This is completely new territory for the both of them.

          Lance is scared, and unsure, and human. Just like Keith.

          Lance had cracked under the pressure, and Keith had happened to be a witness. Damn, does being a witness hurt sometimes.

          Keith realizes now that Lance is not a mere shell of a boy, a jokester and a flirt, but he’s a riddle. A bittersweet, beautiful conundrum. He is a puzzle that Keith cannot solve, a maze with many twists and turns to distract from– hide, even– his true center.

          Lance lifts his head from Keith’s neck, eyes wet and glossed over, gleaming in the starlight.

          For a moment, just a moment, Keith forgets everything. Forgets Voltron, the Coalition, the Blade, all of it.

          Once again, his limbs are moving faster than his brain. But this time, he doesn't mind.

          His hand snakes up to rest in the upper center of Lance’s back. Dark–heather–clad fingers twist into sepia curls at the base of the Paladin’s neck, drawing him closer.

          Keith hesitates, searching Lance’s countenance for any signs of disapproval. Lance doesn't look particularly miffed. His expression is more akin to startled as he stares right back through wide, blue eyes.

          Keith presses a little harder against the back of Lance’s neck, pulling the boy forward. He closes what little space is left between their lips.

          The touch is soft and gentle. It only lasts a moment, but the moment feels like an eternity. The sensation of soft lips against slightly chapped lips lingers long after they pull away, long after Keith drops his hand, and long after Lance turns away with a lovely shade of red painting his damp cheeks.

          Words don't need to be said, as actions speak louder. Keith already knows he’s gotten his point across, knows that Lance understands what he's conveying.

           _I’m here for you. I’m right here._


End file.
